100 Theme Challenge: Ah! My Goddess
by THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE
Summary: Undergoing the 100 theme challenge. The Ah! My Goddess fanfictions will be published here. Drabbles to oneshots and back. T for safety.
1. Can You Hear Me?

**Well hello there, Ah! My Goddess/Oh My Goddess! section. This is THE here, starting my Ah! My Goddess section of the 100 Theme Challenge! I'm planning on doing all of these themes as fanfiction, so you'll be able to check them out here, or on my other stories used for the other series! So far, I have three done for Tales of Symphonia (the reason I got into A!MG), and I hope to make a bunch more for here! Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, the manga would be running weekly.

* * *

><p>Noble Scarlet.<p>

Can you hear me?

I'm sorry I made you leave. I guess I wasn't ready for you.

Big Sis and Urd tell me that when you can hear my soul calling, you'll come back.

Can you hear me call for you?

I miss you. I need you.

I'm scared.

Something happened to Urd and Peorth. They lost their angels. Surely Belldandy and Lind will be next.

I need you. I need you by my side. Maybe we could help somehow.

Please, Noble Scarlet. I need you. Can you hear me?

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. This was short.<br>Reviews are appreciated and loved (although there's not much to review here).**


	2. Multitasking

**Ahaha, welcome back! Thank you, guys, who reviewed my extremely short chapter. It means a lot. :) Hopefully, with this next installment, I'll get more! It's a lot longer than the other one, but it's still kinda short. Oh well. Hope you guys like it! :)**

**If I owned Ah! My Goddess, I'd have the spoilers for the Hagall arc to see if my theory's right.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>y: system error<em>

"I KNOW THERE'S AN ERROR!" she screamed at the screen. "That's why I'm here!"

"Skuld, take it easy. You should know by now that the system can't hear your screaming," Urd said nonchalantly, glancing over at her younger sister's screen. It was filled with rows upon rows of data and code that just made her head hurt even worse.

"It's called 'venting'."

"It's called 'you're making my head hurt worse than before'."

"Then maybe you should finish your stupid report so you can leave!"

Urd groaned and turned back to her own translucent screen, fumbling between a report on some recent data from the Goddess Help Line-primarily that of Belldandy's contract and a video feed of her previously mentioned sister and Keiichi as they sit in the tea room, eating dinner and carrying on some sort of conversation. Urd grumbled, rubbing her forehead with one hand. Her and Skuld had been gone for maintenance of the Yggdrasil system for an earth equivalent of a week, and nothing had changed. Keiichi was still not capable of holding her hand without freaking out, and Bell, bless her heart, was still oblivious to all of his attempted advances. There were some moments that had proved promising, but ultimately failed for one reason or another. At this rate, even with her help, Urd knew that it was going to take an agonizingly long time before either of them even made a move on each other.

"Urd!" She snapped out of her reverie, turning her attention again to her annoying sister, "Will you at least pretend you're listening to me?" Skuld adjusted her seat to get a better look at her older sister's screen. "Ha! I knew it! I knew you couldn't help yourself from spying on Bid Sis!" She laughed triumphantly as she moved back to her station.

Urd just grumbled to herself. She brought her report back up, and went to work. _System use us up to 20%, a 3% increase from the last cycle. Cause is unknown, but believed to originate from Contract MCMLXXXVIII, between Goddess Belldandy and Human Keiichi Morisato..._

"WHAT?" Skuld screeched again, banging her fists against the screen.

Giving up on the report (again), Urd drifted over to her younger sister to help with her problem, so she would stop screaming-

Wait. "Oh, I couldn't help but spy?" I think you'd better stop and then label yourself as a hypocrite, Skuld." On Urd's youngest sister's screen was, at a different angle, the same scene that Urd herself was watching.

"Shut up!" Skuld retorted, shoving her older sister. "At least I can do my work at the same time!"

"Huh?"

Skuld pushed her seat back and hopped out of it. "I finished my report! And since I'm done, I can go back to the surface!"

"Like hell!" Urd snapped back. "You're not going back without me. I'm not letting you get in the way of Be-"

"-That would mean leaving before your work was done, right? I'm sure you don't want your license suspended." When no witty retort came, Skuld grinned and spun on her heel, walking out of the room and leaving Urd on her own.

"Sheesh. And _I'm_ the demonic sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


	3. I Can't

**If I owned Ah! My Goddess, I'd now how the current arc is going to go down.**

* * *

><p>I<em> Can't<em>

A cry of frustration pierced the otherwise quiet field. From here, the floating white structures that composed Heaven's center could be seen entirely, like a picture of a divine skyline. Everything was in constant spring here; none of the foliage was discolored, not a single thing showed signs of decay. The only thing not perfect in this picturesque scene was the constant groaning and complaining from a young woman.

"I can't. I've tried five times already. It's pointless," she griped, lowering her outstretched arm.

"Yes, you can, Urd," a gentle voice urged behind her. "You just have to believe."

Urd cocked her head towards the speaker. "Bell, I'm sorry, but it's pointless. She's not coming back. You know how it is."

"You were scared. It's okay to be scared sometimes. You just have to meet that fear and surpass it."

"Easier said than done," the older sibling barked, turning all the way to face her sister, who was still all smiles. "You don't have to live with such a noticeable flaw. You know where I come from. You know what people already say about me."

"And what do you do when you hear them say those things?" Belldandy asked, the music still in her voice.

"I threaten to electrocute them."

"Because you won't stand for it, right? So then why do you turn around and say the same things to yourself?"

"I…" Urd wanted to retort, but she couldn't think of anything. She settled for groaning again and turned around, her cape flapping with her movements. She raised her arm, going deep within herself to find that latent power to get some grasp of hope that she could actually do this—

"Come forth!"

Nothing happened.

Another moment, and Urd screamed again, taking off to leave Belldandy by herself, watching the dark shape in the sky sadly, before flying off after her older sister, with Holy Bell not too far behind her.

**(…)**

The heat of the fire spell washed over Belldandy as it battled with the massive force of water. All around, black and white feathers proudly danced around the temple. A black one drifted down to the goddess's outstretched hand, and the smile on her face only grew.

"Yes, you can, Urd."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!<strong>


End file.
